One too many people
by DigimonTamer007
Summary: Just read the story to find out what it is about. PLEASE R
1. Chapter One

Chapter One  
  
~Koenma's Office in Spirit World~  
  
"So what did you what?" Yusuke rudely asked the young prince. Koenma glared at him then suddenly threw a folder at them. Kurama opened it and read what was inside.  
  
REBECCA KASSHU  
  
AGE: sixteen HAIR: dark brown EYES: dark purple HEIGHT: 5'6" WEIGHT: 110 lbs. STATUS: kitsune  
  
"What does she have to do with our mission?" Kurama asked as he passed the folder to Yusuke who read it and passed to Hiei. The folder went around the room until it got back to Koenma.  
  
"As you read, she is a kitsune. She knows this but she does nothing to show that she abuses the power that was given to her. Yesterday, we received a letter saying that some youkai would try to kidnap her and use her to take control of Spirit World. And with her powers whoever it is could destroy the world as we know it." Koenma gloomily told them.  
  
"So she's that strong?" Yusuke asked. Koenma just nodded. Suddenly Kuwabara scoffed.  
  
"I bet she is as strong as me!" Kuwabara said proudly. No one paid attention to him just like always. Koenma continued with the mission.  
  
"Your mission is to find her and protect her for the next month. That's all for now. Oh, and I took the liberty to transfer schools to make the mission easier. You will start on Monday."  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
~Tokyo, Japan~  
  
"Hurry up Kari! We're going to be late!" A teenaged girl said. She had dark brown hair and dark purple eyes. She was running down an almost empty hallway followed by a blonde. After a minute they made it to one of the last classrooms in the hallway and they ran in.  
  
"Whew, barely made it." The dark brown haired girl said they both took their seats in the front row. Once they sat, the bell rang. Soon the door opened and the teacher walked in followed by four teenaged boys.  
  
"May I have your attention, please?" The female teacher asked politely. The classroom grew quiet and the whole class looked at the four boys. The dark brown haired girl scoffed and looked out the window.  
  
"Class, may I introduce our four new students. Meet Suichi Minamoto." The teacher said pointing at Kurama. Kurama nodded and the teacher continued.  
  
"This is Yusuke Urimeshi." Pointed at Yusuke.  
  
"Here's Kazuma Kuwabara." Pointed at Kuwabara. Most of the girls yelled in terror and shielded their eyes.  
  
"And finally, meet Hiei J..Oh, I can't pronounce his last name!" The teacher gave up and then pointed at Hiei. Hiei glared at the rest of the class. Suddenly the teacher began to look around the room.  
  
"AH! Miss Kasshu, will you please show these boys around the school?" The teacher asked directing it at the dark brown haired girl. The groaned and reluctantly stood up. She nodded and walked up to the spirit detectives.  
  
"Please follow me." The girl blankly told them. She then walked out of the room with the spirit detectives quickly following her.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
~Kurama's POV~  
  
I couldn't believe our luck. The girl, who we're searching for, happened to be in our new class. She had dark brown hair and dark purple eyes exactly as it said in her description. The girl was looking at the window while all the others looked at us.  
  
"Ah! Miss Kasshu, will you please show these boys around school?" The teacher asked her. It seemed that our luck was getting even better. I heard her groaned and then she stood up. She then nodded and walked up to us. Her scent filled my nose. She smelt like roses and spring rain. I took a good look at her and she was completely beautiful. Then I looked at the other spirit detectives. They all seemed to think the same thing, even Hiei but he didn't show it.  
  
"Please follow me." She blankly told us as she walked out of the room. We quickly followed her. She began to reluctantly show us around school, showing us all the important places. When we reached a water fountain, she bent down and took a drink, giving us a clear view of her ass.  
  
~Rebecca's POV~  
  
These guys were starting to get on my nerves. I hate that stupid teacher. Making me show them around! I'll show her someday. Anyways I showed them around school, showing them all the places that I thought were important to know. After awhile, I spotted a water fountain and I was starting to get thirsty. So I bent over and began to drink the water that came out of the fountain.  
  
'This would be the perfect time to see what they are thinking and what they know.' I thought to myself. I pretend to still be getting a drink as I tried to get into their minds. For some strange reason I couldn't get into Hiei's mind and Yusuke's and Kazuma's minds were blank. It was like there was nothing in them. But when I looked into Suuichi's mind, it was really strange. I heard two voices fighting with each other. I decided to stay quiet and listen.  
  
'Kurama, go ahead. She won't mind. She's the one who's inviting you to touch her ass. That's why she bent over that far.' I heard one voice say. Once that was said, I blushed. So, Suuichi was looking at my ass. What a hentai!  
  
'No, I won't, Youko. I am not like you. I am not some hentai.' I then heard the other voice say. I sighed mentally when I heard that part. At least one of the voices had self control and wasn't a hentai.  
  
'You're lying, Kurama. I can read your thoughts. I know what you're thinking and I know that you've been checking her out.' The first voice said. Suddenly, pictures of me naked and in different erotic outfits ran through his mind. I couldn't take it anymore. What a hentai!  
  
~Authoress' POV~  
  
Kurama shook his head to get rid of the images. Rebecca scoffed and stood straight up, covering up her ass with her skirt. She then glared at the spirit detectives.  
  
"So, what exactly are a kitsune and a fire apparition doing in a place like this?" Rebecca asked them, surprisingly all of them. Yusuke began to laugh nervously.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked trying to act like he had no clue what she was talking about. Rebecca sighed then pointed at Yusuke.  
  
"And you are of youkai decent. And you." She then pointed at Kuwabara. "You have a high sense of spirit awareness." Rebecca told them. She then was about to say something else when the lunch bell rang. Rebecca scoffed then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Bye Suuichi, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kazuma. I am going to lunch." Rebecca said as she began to walk off. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around. She looked directly at Kurama.  
  
"Oh, and Kurama, is it? Tell that Youko person that he is a real hentai, that perv." Rebecca told him then disappeared down the hallway leading to the lunch room. She left behind a very confused group of spirit detectives. Suddenly, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, were you talking to Youko?" Hiei asked him. Kurama blushed but wasn't noticed and nodded.  
  
~End of Chapter~ 


End file.
